


caught in a mosh

by badbadnotgood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Left-Wing Politics, M/M, Thrash metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: He hardly looks like someone Levi would expect to see at a cramped metal gig, kind of looks out of place if not for the Exodus band shirt and bullet belt. Levi stares, forgets where he is for a second.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

_"Damn, you guys have been fucking insane. We wanna thank you all for coming out tonight to support us and break some bones. This next one's called Hang The Pope!"_

Levi lost Hanji hours ago, probably, since they’re always keen to get to the barrier as soon as the first band is on stage. Levi hates the barrier; it’s always sweltering hot and everyone from the middle and back pushes forward for no good reason. Levi’s small, too, so he’d rather not bust multiple ribs from being pushed into the steel barrier by bunch of drunken idiots.

He loves it, though. The energy, the unity. How it’s about the music and having fun, leaving the world behind to drink cheap beer and headbang until he gets whiplash. Admittedly, once Levi’s tipsy and the band is on stage, it’s hard to care about beer spilling into his eyes and an elbow to the face.

Levi’s main issue is his own height, he can’t see a fucking thing most of the time thanks to the whole being five-foot-three situation. And he likes to see the bands play. That’s why he’s here.

“Hey, short stack, you good? Wanna get on my shoulders?”

Levi snarls at him. It’s not the first time someone’s taken a dig at him for his height. He mostly doesn’t care. He’s here for the music, everyone else can fuck off.

“Fuck off,” he says.

“So you don’t want to crowdsurf?” He presses. “Come on, they’ll get you to the front.”

This guy is starting to annoy him, but Levi doesn’t want to pick a fight, so he just gives him a look. This man is tall. Like, really tall, and not just compared to Levi. He’s blonde, has these stark blue eyes that glisten in the shitty stage lights. He has an undercut like Levi, hair damp and matted from sweat. He hardly looks like someone Levi would expect to see at a cramped metal gig, kind of looks out of place if not for the Exodus band shirt and bullet belt. Levi stares, forgets where he is for a second.

“Suit yourself,” he says. Levi ignores him.

He’s still in Levi’s vicinity, so when a kid gets thrown into him, Levi feels the force of it.

“Woah, woah,” the blonde guy says. “You good?”

The kid who crashed into him seems pretty out of it, blood gushing from his nose and lip. Levi stays as far away from him as the crowd will allow because like fuck is he getting someone else's blood on him. He probably got caught in the mosh pit or stamped on, Levi thinks. The guy seems genuinely concerned. He’s somehow made some space for the injured kid to get his bearings. Whoever was surrounding this man clearly listened to him when he told them to back off a bit.

The show goes on, though, and the kid seems too charged on the adrenaline to give a shit about his busted nose and lip. Again, Levi’s attention is pulled away from the gig by this man, and he’s starting to get annoyed at himself for it. He can’t help but notice the genuinely look of sympathy on his face, though. Eventually the kid thanks him and fucks off elsewhere and that’s it, Levi’s back to studiously avoiding the big mosh pit and enjoying his favourite band.

He ends up at the bar when they’ve finished their set and there’s an intermission before Exciter get on stage. Levi wants water more than anything. He’s a drinker, but more in a chilled out setting where he can nurse a beer without it ending up all over his clothes. He’ll usually drink a few beers before the gig with friends just as they’re leaving because it’s cheaper and that’s enough for Levi anyway. Besides, the adrenaline and excitement from the music and the crowd does more for Levi than alcohol ever could.

The guy behind the bar looks at Levi weird when he asks for water but slides a huge plastic cup of it over anyway. Levi doesn’t care, too thirsty and sweaty. He drains the cup quicker than the guy could fill it.

“It’s you again,” he hears.

Levi’s head snaps around to see that the blonde guy is back, hair now tied up at the top of his head, probably to keep it out his face. Levi thinks he looks stupid.

He continues when Levi doesn’t acknowledge him verbally. “Sorry about that out there, I didn’t mean to patronise you. Just thought you might appreciate being hurled to the front of the barrier. I know I would, but I’m kind of a giant so people don’t even consider it.”

“Whatever,” Levi says. “It probably would have helped me find my friend, so there’s that.”

“You came with someone?” He asks. He thanks the bartender politely when they slide his beer over. Levi hates him.

“Yeah, Hanji. They always fuck off, though. Prefer the barrier. You can imagine why I avoid that part.”

He laughs, plump lips stretching across white teeth. Levi forces his gaze to his eyes and not his mouth, but both sights are kind of devastating. “No kidding. I came with a few people, too, but you’re bound to lose everyone at some point. It’s not like we’ve come bowling.”

“Nice shirt,” Levi says, not knowing how to respond.

He looks down at his own shirt and Levi tries not to find it endearing.

“Thanks,” he says. “I’m Erwin.”

“Levi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi. You a big thrash fan, then?”

Levi isn’t sure why this man, Erwin, wants to talk to him. Maybe he feels bad about calling Levi a shortass. For some reason Levi doesn’t mind being pestered by him. “Yeah, caught Slayer’s Show No Mercy tour and was hooked. Never seen music go so hard and energetic. I mean, except punk. But thrash is something else.”

“I agree,” Erwin says enthusiastically. “Exodus and Overkill got me into it. I love the whole scene. I love that it’s about the music. It’s a _fuck you_ to the world we live in.”

He continues when Levi simply nods in agreement. He talks a lot.

“My parents don’t really approve. Especially my dad, so I kind of keep it from them as best I can. It’s easier now that I have my own place, but he’s always pressing me about getting a better job or working with him in business. But fuck that.”

Levi isn’t shocked. He took one look at Erwin and saw a rebellious kid from an uptight family, just wanting to give his dad the middle finger.

“Are your parents the same?” Erwin asks.

Levi shrugs. “Know nothing about them. Was raised by my uncle, and now it’s just me and Hanji in a shitty two bedroom. I prefer it now.”

“You seem to have turned out alright.” Erwin says.

Levi grabs the attention of the guy behind the bar and orders a beer.

*

By the end of the show he’s exhausted and feels disgusting. As anticipated, he took a few hits to the face and had beer spilt over his head, making his hair wet and sticky and revolting. His cheek feels sore and all he wants to do is run a bath and soak in it for the rest of the night. He's relieved to be out of there and breathing in actual fresh air. 

“Where the fuck are you, four-eyes,” he mutters to himself. He’s debating just going home alone and waiting for Hanji to stumble in later on in the same state as him. At the very least, he scans the crowd of people when they’re eventually kicked out of the venue.

He sees Erwin again. He’s belly-laughing with a girl who Levi assumes is one of his friends. She has short blonde hair and tonnes of piercings. She’s probably his girlfriend, actually.

“Levi!”

Hanji is bounding towards him, hair dishevelled, and glasses fucked beyond repair. Levi's told them so many times before to just go to gigs blind and save having to pay for a new pair.

“You look like shit,” he greets.

“I lost you again,” they say. “But how fucking good was that? I was so close to the stage that Dan Lilker high-fived me! Hey, are my glasses as bad as they look to me?”

Levi snorts. “Hope you’ve saved up for a new pair.”

Hanji takes them off and inspects the damage, holds them up to a streetlight and squints. “I’ll be honest, I can’t see a fucking thing. I'll just have to take your word for it.”

Levi swings an arm over Hanji’s shoulder. “Home time, shitty glasses. I want a bath and my bed.”

As they turn to leave, Erwin’s there again, looking right at Levi. Levi drops his arm.

“Levi,” he says softly. He has a smooth and deep voice, Levi notes, nicer now that he’s not having to shout over the noise of the venue. “My friends and I are holding an after party if you and—”

“Hanji!” Hanji helps enthusiastically. Levi inwardly curses them.

“Hanji,” he says carefully. “If you both fancy it, you’re very welcome to join us. We're just going to chill, drink beer and listen to music. The more the merrier.”

Seriously, who is this guy? Levi’s never met someone so polite and persistent in his life. Maybe Hanji on the persistent part. But this man is something else.

“I really need to shower and sleep,” Levi says pathetically. He hates himself for noticing Erwin’s face fall with disappointment.

“That’s okay,” he says. His eyes move to Levi's cheek where a fat bruise is likely blooming. “Someone hit your cheek?”

Levi grabs his face self-consciously. “Happens all the time, just need to ice it and I’ll be fine.”

Erwin looks mildly concerned. “Make sure you do or that’ll be really painful.”

Levi rolls his eyes and grabs Hanji by the arm. “Thanks. Later.”

Hanji’s looking back as Levi drags them across the road, starry-eyed as they walk away. “Who is that?” They say, “Damn, what a looker. Do you know him? Did you see those arms?”

Levi scowls. “Some idiot who was talking to me at the bar. Come on, my clothes stink of beer.”

“He was chatting you up?” Hanji presses, falling into step with Levi. “And you’re going home without his number? Levi! He’s completely sexy and clearly into you!"

"Shut up," Levi says.

"Let’s just hope you run into him again.”

He probably will. This city is a hotspot for gigs and the alternative scene is booming right now. Thrash metal is on the rise. So many bands come here all the time and play that very venue. He doesn’t doubt that he’ll run into Erwin again.

“Or not,” Levi says.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s life continues as normal.

He goes to work, and only occasionally does Erwin cross his mind.

Hanji went out and bought him this thick ‘concealer’ to cover up his fucked up cheek. He had to lather it on and he can feel it on his face all day. It’s better than showing up to his job with a big fuck off shiner and getting weird looks and questions from his boss, though.

Levi likes his job because for the most part he’s left alone. He works at a local pet store as a pet care associate and he’s in charge of closing the store a lot of the time. He’s good at it and there’s minimal confrontation. Levi knows when they hired him, they gave him this job deliberately. Petra has told him he’s ‘not the most approachable cookie’ in that sincere way she speaks to everyone. Levi agrees. Petra’s nice, though, and always asks him how he is, which Levi appreciates.

Levi is feeding the hamsters when Petra asks him if he’s wearing makeup.

“No,” he says self-consciously. “Well, sort of. I got hit in the face at a gig and I didn’t want to draw attention to it. Clearly this shit doesn't work.”

“Oh dear,” Petra says. Those huge eyes of hers always make him feel like he doesn’t deserve her sympathy. “I guess you can’t really go careful with that crazy hobby of yours. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“I did,” he says honestly. “Always worth an elbow to the eye socket.”

She laughs uncomfortably and Levi continues working.

He checks on the rabbits, slides open the door gently and makes sure their food bowls and water bottles are fresh and full. One of the rabbits pops its head out of the willow tube it was sitting in and greets Levi by nudging his hand with its head. He smiles, rubs at its nose with the pad of his thumb and watches it hop over to the drinking bottle for some water. It's black and white and has stark blue eyes. It doesn't remind him of anything.

*

Levi goes for a run after work.

He loves the spring. He runs through the park and across the high line, runs until he has to stop to take huge gulps of the cool air. The first thing Levi did when he moved here was go exploring on his evening jogs. He found several quiet spots where he could watch the sunset. He's always been amazed by the vibrant pinks and oranges of the sky as the sun goes down.

This is the other half of Levi’s life: the quiet. He doesn't take a second of it for granted.

He gets home and showers immediately, scrubs the grime of the day away. Levi shouts for Hanji when he pads downstairs to make tea, but there’s no answer. They’ve left the living room TV on again. Hanji does it all the time despite the grief Levi gives them for it. He can hear the news anchor talking about whatever bullshit Ronald Reagan has been spurting lately. Levi grimaces and switches the TV off.

See, Levi has a lot of time for Hanji. They're loud and obnoxious, yes, and absolutely do not match Levi's typical energy in any way, shape or form, but they get on so well. They have so many common interests, and Levi likes to think Hanji adds entertainment to his life. Levi met them through music and they latched onto him and never left. And now they live together. God help Levi, though.

He puts the cassette player on that him and Hanji share, _Killing Is My Business… and Business Is Good!_ Blasting from the speakers as his tea brews.

Hanji bursts through the door sometime later, interrupting Levi’s peace. They're waving pieces of card in the air.

“Levi! You’re going to love me!”

“Am I,” he says flatly, sipping his tea.

Hanji kicks their boots off at the door and doesn't even bother straightening them up on the shoe rack. What was Levi saying about having time for Hanji? He takes it back.

"This guy I know, Moblit—that doesn’t matter," they trail off. "Anyway, he DJs on the college radio quite a lot, and he got us tickets to see Hirax in a few weeks! Fucking Hirax, Levi!”

“Shit, that was supposed to be sold out,” Levi says. “Did you suck his dick for those tickets or something?”

Hanji's suddenly flustered. “Oh, please. I paid for them. But that’s not even the best part.”

“No?”

“I saw that guy from the other night, the one who was eyeing you up.”

“Erwin?”

“Yeah, big blonde muscly man. Anyway, I walked past the venue on my way back from the library and I saw him on the door with a few others. He had one of those security bands around his arm. I think he recognised me, too. Do you know what this means?!”

Levi thinks about that night, how concerned Erwin was about that kid, how he managed to make room for him without anyone daring to give him grief. How he was so friendly with the bartender. Him working there makes sense, he probably knows everyone.

“You’re a fucking stalker?” Levi offers.

“No!” Hanji scolds. “It means that if you start dating him he can get us free gigs!”

Levi frowns. “Hanji, you know I like supporting these bands with actual payment.”

Hanji rolls their eyes dramatically. “You and your morals.”

He pours himself some more tea, thinks about how funny it is that Erwin switches from an intimidating security guard to an even more intimidating, pissed-up metalhead whenever he can. “Doesn’t really surprise me that he works security. He’s built like a brick shithouse after all.”

“Levi’s sexy security boyfriend,” Hanji coos.

“Shut up, he’s probably violently heterosexual. He felt bad for mocking my height and that’s it. He was nice to me for his own ego.”

“He mocked your height?”

“Yeah, asked if I wanted to get on his shoulders so I could actually see.”

Hanji stares at him like he's an idiot. “Levi. He wants your sweet ass.”

*

Levi’s weirdly on edge just before they leave for the show. Does he want to see Erwin? Will he? His life was a lot easier before this weirdo began infiltrating his thoughts.

Hanji invites some of her university friends over and they drink and listen to music. They're okay. They're drunk and they're loud, just as Levi expected. The only thing Levi is worried about is them making a mess of their place, spilling cheap beer on their carpets and sending him into a violent fit of rage. Hanji pre-warned them per Levi's request, but he's still going to keep an eye on them.

They drink for what feels like hours. Levi even finds himself entertaining conversation with people who aren't Hanji. By the time they're set to leave, Levi takes one last look at their kitchen-living room. Nothing looks broken and their carpets and sofa are still intact. All that and Levi has managed to get pleasantly buzzed too. 

"It's almost a miracle," Hanji says.

They get there the same time they always do: half an hour before the band comes on. The group of people Hanji invited thanks them for a place to drink and disappear to another group sitting on the curb outside the venue. There are already hurdles of people lining at the entrance. Levi looks out for Erwin in the crowds, but finds him at the entrance instead. Hanji was right, he really is in security. He’s in all black, fleece zipped to his neck, hair slicked back neatly and heavy boots on his feet.

Look, Levi has eyes. This man is obviously attractive, but Levi’s never been one to let some kind gestures and a pretty face sway him from the comfort of being alone. Pretty face, nice build, ridiculous smile. Whatever.

He hates that he suddenly feels self-conscious. He pulls his leather jacket a bit tighter around him, telling himself it's the evening breeze making him shiver. Erwin spots them almost immediately when they walk over. Or, he just stares at Levi.

Hanji, being the shithead they are, walks right over to Erwin, all confidence. Levi follows begrudgingly.

"Levi, Hanji," he says, smiling. "Fancy seeing you both here."

"Didn't know you lived a double life," Levi says.

Erwin laughs. It's quite nice. "Pays the bills and I get to hear my favourite music all the time. Win-win, right?"

Levi hums, nods. Hanji starts asking him about the after party he invited them to before.

"I host them quite often," he tells them. "Usually when I'm off work and actually get to enjoy the show just as a fan. I'll be hosting the one next week, if you're both interested. Levi?"

"He would love to!" Hanji tells him, throwing an arm over Levi's shoulder. He hates them.

Surprisingly, Erwin lets Hanji and Levi slip in before a huge group of people before them, saying they had VIP passes, which some loudmouth rightfully pointed out isn’t a thing. Levi ignores it and heads in. He can feel Erwin’s eyes burning into the back of his head as they walk through the double doors.

“Are we fucking groupies?” He asks.

Hanji laughs hysterically. “Wrong context.”

When they get in, there's music blasting from the speakers. Levi recognises it as Anthrax. Immediately, his brain switches into concert mode. No stress of the outside world, no nerves, just beer, music and good company. Hanji drags them to the bar and orders them both sickly-sweet vodka and cokes.

“Will you come to the barrier with me this time?" Hanji asks, draining their cup like it's juice. "Just to see what it’s like. If you don’t like it, we’ll move. But I’ll protect with my strong body!”

Levi considers it, but rolls his eyes anyway. “You want me to go to the _front_ -first of all, with no earplugs? I know that yours already has, but I don’t want my brain to leak out of my ears.”

"Oh, come on! This isn't the library!"

"I don't even know what that means!"

Levi's more drunk than he usually is when the band comes on, which leads him to believe the vodka in those drinks was literal rubbing alcohol. Hanji convinced him to push forward to the barrier with them, and they're right there when the band comes on. Levi takes one look at the stage and thinks any pain endured during this will be worth it.

Surprisingly, it's not that bad. When you've got a considerable amount of alcohol in your system, a kick in the shin is welcomed. Or a headbutt to the nose. Right, maybe that's where Levi draws the line.

"Hey, sorry, man!" the guy shouts.

Levi can feel wetness dripping down his mouth and his neck. The metallic taste of blood is unmistakable. The energy in the crowd is too much for him to see to it, so he does what any other metalhead would do when their nose is pissing blood: he wipes it on his t-shirt and enjoys the music.

*

Levi's still buzzing from the show when they end up outside, but the alcohol has worn off and Hanji laughing at him being covered in his own blood is getting on his nerves.

"Nooooo," they taunt. "Not Levi all dirtied up! How will he cope!"

He looks down at his shirt with disgust. "Shut up, gobshite. I enjoyed myself, didn't I?"

"That you did," Hanji laughs. "Let's go find Erwin so he can kiss it better."

No way is Levi grabbing Erwin's attention looking like this. He'll either pity him or think he's gross, and Levi wants none of that from anyone, ever. Especially not Erwin.

"We're going home," Levi says finally. "We'll put on a scary film and I'll laugh at you for pissing your pants."

Just as they're about to turn away and leave, a girl with short blonde hair and piercings, the one who Levi recognises as Erwin's friend, approaches them with a small piece of paper. 

She looks at Levi pointedly. "This is for you," she says. Then she's walking away.

"What's that?" Hanji asks, looking over Levi's shoulder.

It's Erwin's name and what Levi assumes is his phone number.

Hanji is hollering the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi and Hanji spend their Sunday morning draped across the couch with tea and pancakes and the new Metallica cassette on repeat. Sunday is Hanji’s designated chilled day, meaning a day off work and no spending hours on end at the library. Levi thinks Hanji works too much, always doing something with that brain of theirs.

Hanji studies Philosophy with Psychology. The way they can pick their ways through books and write pages on pages of cohesive notes amazes Levi. He never went to college, university, and he feels self-conscious about it sometimes, but Hanji has reassured him that it isn’t for everyone. Hanji believes that going into education for the job at the end of it with no drive is incredibly damaging. To no one’s surprise, Hanji went to college mostly because they love education. Weirdo. They’re smart as fuck, though, and Levi doesn’t appreciate when people write them off as ditsy just because they’re so brazen.

Levi feels marginally better on his third cup of tea. Hanji went into the kitchen to look for ice for Levi’s nose. He thinks, distantly, how important they are to him and his well-being.

“Fuck, I was looking for this everywhere!” Hanji yells from the kitchen. There’s a loud clattering noise Levi can only assume is the unforgiving freezer shelf hitting the floor. “Sorry for yelling at you for eating my ice cream, I just found it!”

Hanji comes back into the living room with a bag of frozen peas that Levi eyes dubiously.

“I think I’ll suffer,” Levi says.

Hanji chucks them at him. “One of us needs to put these to use, when was the last time either of us ate _peas_?”

Levi scoffs. “Speak for your own shitty diet.”

He gives in, awkwardly holding the bag of peas to his face just because Hanji has probably made a fucking mess of their kitchen digging something out for Levi to nurse his wounds. The cold makes him shiver, so he drinks more tea to warm himself up.

“Planning on ringing Erwin?” Hanji asks.

“Do I really come across as someone who would ring some random guy’s number?”

“No,” Hanji says considerately. “But I do. Besides, I have a theory of sorts.”

Levi pours himself more tea from the pot, knowing he’s going to need it for this.

“Go on,” he prompts, exhaling dramatically.

Hanji starts pacing the length of the living room.

“Moblit does a lot of promotion for the local scene on the university radio, and I’m always sticking my nose in to help out. There are people involved the scene who negotiate with the owners of the bigger venues in the city and they book them out for bands. Something tells me that Erwin has a hand in that.”

Hanji has their conniving face on. Levi doesn’t like it one bit.

“Wow,” Levi says, “You really are an aspiring groupie.”

Hanji flips him off. “I’ve been trying to get involved in the scene for ages now, I co-run the university music society and being active in the city’s music scene gives the university a reason to see us as a legitimate lobby.”

“You think Erwin is that involved?”

“Or course,” Hanji says confidently. “Look, this is a huge time for our generation, Levi. For the music. The world might be run by right-wing ghouls but that’s all the more reason for this counterculture to rise. I think supporting the arts is resistance in itself. Especially the extreme arts.”

“You got all this from some guy giving me his number?”

Hanji deflates. “It’s just something that’s crossed my mind. I just feel like we’re all like-minded people. We care about the music and we want to promote and support it the best we can.”

When Hanji has a gut feeling, it’s usually right. Erwin and his friends seemed passionate about the cause. Maybe that’s what Erwin is doing: networking. Building up the movement. He probably pulls this shit on most of the locals.

Levi frowns. “So, what, we’re part of his clique now?”

Hanji shrugs. “This is just me wishful thinking. For all we know, he could just be a random guy who works at the venues who fancies you. That’s likely the reality, but it’s fun to fantasise.”

Levi tries to think on it. His mind draws a blank. “Whatever. I’m not calling him, it’s weird. You can pick his brain at the next show we’ll inevitably run into him at. Or call him yourself, shitty glasses.”

“I just have a feeling,” Hanji says. “It has me optimistic. Doesn’t it feel exciting to be part of something so bohemian? Something that could change the world?”

“It’s just music, Hanji.”

“It’s a whole movement, Levi. It’s politics.”

“I hate politics,” Levi says.

“Yeah, but you hate the establishment. That alone is political.”

Levi feels out of his depth. Hanji really gives a shit about politics, reads whatever they can get their hands on. Levi’s thought process is quite simple: fuck the system, it works exclusively for the rich and kills the poor. He just happened to learn all of this from life experience rather than books. Money is stupid, give people what they need to live. Maybe that’s communism, or whatever word gives the elites of this shitty world a heart attack. He doesn’t think about it too much. Thinking and dwelling doesn't change anything.

“Do you think this was his plan all along?” Hanji asks.

Levi’s eyeballs roll into the back of his head. “His phone number inspiring a portfolio of your conspiracies?”

“Yes! It’s all very strategic if you ask me. He seems smart.”

“You are going to give yourself an aneurysm with all that thinking, four-eyes.”

“Perhaps,” Hanji reasons. “You wanna order pizza tonight?”

“Of course.”

*

When Hanji drags him to the front for the local support band at the next show, Levi spots a familiar face behind the shitty set of drums. It’s Erwin’s blonde friend who gave him Erwin’s number. She’s tearing shit up, admittedly. It’s quite impressive.

“She’s so hot!” Hanji screams in his ear. "Hey, you're right, maybe I should be a groupie!"

Levi's extremely thankful that he manages to keep his face intact by the time the main band are halfway through their set. No blood, no broken bones, no kick in the balls. This band, Agent Steel, are new to Levi. They’re fast and abrasive and the Judas Priest influence is clear as day. Levi likes them a lot.

*

Levi and Hanji end up at Erwin’s place this time. It’s huge and nicely furnished by Levi’s standards. He’s clearly living well from his job.

It’s also a lot more relaxed than Levi was anticipating. They essentially sit around the front room with beer and music and talk about the music scene. It’s just like Hanji said, they’re passionate about the scene and they promote where they can.

The support band that Erwin’s friend – Nanaba, Levi learns – plays drums for work a lot of the shows Levi’s favourite bands play. He’s feels like he’s been let in on a clubhouse or some shit, but these people seem authentic and welcoming. For some reason, Levi can’t imagine Erwin tolerating any shitty individuals.

Levi learns a lot about Erwin and his friends. They met in high school and latched onto each other through common interests and politics. Erwin can play bass and was in the same band as Nanaba until he realised his job was too much to be able to make music alongside, so he dropped it and put his efforts into supporting them and other local bands instead.

It’s a tight-knit group of people, Levi realises. The sort of what’s-mine-is-yours friendship based on mutual trust and respect. They bounce off each other’s conversations, take their shoes off at the door and smoke outside. Levi finds that he’s comfortable here already.

Levi prefers to stay quiet during most of the discussions, but they’re relaxed enough that he doesn’t mind piping up every now and again. Nanaba and Mike seem to be the same. When they speak, it’s with purpose. They laugh with Hanji and Erwin talks about social issues with them, straight out of a political philosophy book and too academic for Levi to care about. He and Hanji are two sides of the same coin, Levi thinks.

They order food, listen to Megadeth, and occasionally Levi will catch Erwin sneaking glances at him from across the room.

Come 2AM, Levi is shattered and wants his bed.

He’s in Erwin’s small kitchen filling a glass with water. He can’t help but notice how clean the place is.

“Hey.”

He freezes, recognises the thick voice immediately. He turns to see Erwin walking towards him, smiling. He leans a hip on the kitchen counter.

“Have fun getting rid of Hanji now,” Levi says. He sips at his water because it’s something to do.

Erwin laughs, doesn’t take his eyes off Levi. “That’s no problem at all. “She’s-“

“They,” Levi corrects.

“My apologies,” Erwin says. “They’re really interesting. Mike seems to approve of them, and he’s usually rather protective about letting new people into our circle.”

“We’re in your circle now?” 

Erwin seems to ignore the way Levi scoffs, the same sincere expression looking at Levi. “If you want to be. I wouldn't necessarily call it a clique. Sounds too gimmicky. We’re good friends, we hang out.”

Levi nods. He wants to bring it up now, he has Erwin in the quiet and it's been nagging at him since it happened.

“Why’d you give me your number?” Levi asks.

Erwin's face doesn't falter. “I’m interested in you. I didn't expect you to call, just thought I'd let you know that I am.”

Levi’s taken back by how candid this guy is. No introverted ball of nerves, which is exactly how Levi feels around people like this. All confidence, know's what he wants. Apparently what he wants is Levi. The thought makes Levi shiver.

“I’m nothing special,” Levi says.

Erwin's smiling at him. “I think I’d like to find that out for myself.”

Levi doesn't say anything, just looks at him. The shitty light from the ceiling highlights Erwin's features. Levi's never seen eyes so vibrantly blue before, huge and striking. They're staring into Levi's soul right now. His eyebrows are thick and bushy, cheekbones high and sharp. All of it has Levi unable to look away.

The door to the kitchen opens gently, then, snapping Levi out of his trance and making him jump out of his skin just about.

It's Nanaba.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” she says.

Erwin smiles warmly at her. “That’s fine, everything okay?”

“Yeah, Mike and I were just going to grab and cab and go home. I wanted to say thanks for tonight, we had an amazing time. It meant a lot.”

"No need to thank me at all," Erwin says.

Levi stands awkwardly, knows he's butting in on a private moment between two close friends. Whatever, Erwin was the one who followed him in here, the creep.

"It was nice to meet you, Levi," Nanaba says. She smiles kindly at him.

"You too," Levi says.

She leaves, shuts the kitchen door behind her and Erwin's attention is back to Levi.

"You save her from being crushed in a mosh pit?" Levi asks.

Erwin scoffs. "Like Nanaba would need any assistance in a mosh pit. But no. It's nothing, really. I just pulled some strings so they could be the support act tonight since the original one couldn’t make the journey.”

Of fucking course he pulled some superhero shit like that. Hanji was right. Of course they were right. 

“You give a shit about this movement,” Levi says. It’s not a question.

“I do. It got me through a lot, it gave me a second family. All I can do is give back what I can as a thank you.”

Levi feels a funny twist in his stomach. He ignores it.

Hanji and I should get going, I'm really tired."

Erwin nods. "You both okay getting home."

They live surprisingly close. Levi recognised the street Erwin took them down to get to his place immediately. It has to be about a twenty minute walk, give or take.

"Walkable," Levi yawns. Erwin's smiling at him again.

*

On the way home, Hanji is talking about Mike and Nanaba, how amazing it is that they seemed to click instantly. Levi finds himself agreeing, finds himself thinking about Erwin.

He feels completely sober by the time he's showered, brushed his teeth and gets in bed.

He falls asleep thinking about blue eyes.


End file.
